He tatses like you but sweeter
by bertmccrackennme
Summary: Bella and Edward have beenf reinds their whole life. But, a year after it turned into more then a freindship what happens? I wasnt sure what to put as the summary, so just read the story. Rated T for safety later on.
1. The Savior

1. The Savior

I backed my car into the driveway making sure to carefully position it so that I could easily back out the next day. I was ready to be at home. Today was a long, boring day and I was ready to go to sleep.

I was tired of going to school every day and coming home, the same routine. I walked into the house, sighing as I closed the door, and hung my coat and keys in their respectable places.

"Edward. Oh good. Your home."

My mom walked into the room, she looked hurried.

"Your father surprised me, and is taking me out to Chicago for our anniversary. Do you mind staying here alone for the weekend? If you want you can stay the night at a friend's house."

I smiled.

"Don't worry about me mom, I will be fine. You and Dad have fun."

She smiled at me, and rushed over to hug me, only to jump when the horn on Dad's car honked its loudest.

"I love you hunny, be careful."

"Love you to mom. You take care."

She rushed out the door into the garage. I smiled at my mom, and her rushing. She always rushed everywhere. Sometimes it was because of dad, and his being antsy, but a lot of the time it was simply her.

I heard my phone ringing in my jacket pocket, and ran to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Eddie!"

"Hey Bella."

Bella, my best friend. We have grown up together. She is the world to me.

"Want to go to the movies tonight?"

She asked me sounding excited. I smiled.

"Yeah. What time where you wanting to go?"

"Soon. I am so bored. I just finished reading Wuthering Heights….again" I snickered" so I want to go as soon as possible."

I abandoned all hope of getting some sleep.

"I will be there to pick you up in….15 minutes."

"Yay. Edward Mason. You are my savior."

"See you then."

"Bye."

I ran to my room to change, and then left, locking the door.

When I pulled into her driveway, I smiled; she was already standing on the porch waiting for me. She ran out, and jumped into my old, worn out silver Volvo. I backed up, and sped down her street, making my towards the movie theatre.

She lounged back in the chair, turning to me and smiling.

"So, why didn't you ask your boyfriend to take you to the movies tonight?"

"Oh. He is busy."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

She looked down at her feet, and I decided not to say anymore. It was quiet the rest of the way, and when we pulled up to the theatre, we both got out and walked up to it, quietly.

We decided on seeing one of the sappy romance films out so that we could make fun of it. We went in and sat down right as the movie started. We giggled through the first half, until we where forced to be disgusted by a couple making out two rows in front of us. The kids sitting two rows down from us, apparently there for the same reason started throwing popcorn at the couple. They ignored it at first. After a while, the male suddenly stood up to yell at the kids. My eyes widened.

Bella and I both stood. Bella's face plastered with anger.

"So much for a sick grandma, huh?"

Bella's boyfriend turned towards us with a deer caught in the headlight look on his face. Bella pushed through people to get out. I followed her.

She pushed the doors to the theatre open and rushed out.

"Bella! Bella please. You….I….we…it isn't what it looks like."

Bella kept walking ignoring him. He tried to grab her arm, trying to get her to pay attention, and she shrugged it away.

"Don't touch me."

He tried again.

"Hey!"She said not to touch her. I suggest that you not touch her."

"Shut up. She is my girlfriend."

"Not anymore! We are OVER! Done!"

I pushed past him and put my arm around her leading her away from him to the car, where she slunk into my arms and started crying. I held her there.

"I swear! He will be so sorry that he did this to you!"

"Edward. Please."

I knew exactly how upset she was just then. She doesn't call me Edward, unless she is upset.

"Just, just don't. I knew that this has been happening. He told me 4 months ago that his last grandma just died. I mean, how many times can your grandma be sick and in the hospital if she is dead."

I took her back into my arms. Wanting her not to be crying. It tore at my heart.

"Can we get out of here?"

She asked hopefully.

"Yeah. Of course, What ever you want."

We both got in the car, and drove off. I knew exactly where to take her.


	2. Loves Hands

**OMG thank you so much to those of you who reviewed my first chapter. I am happy that people liked it. I have the first like…12 chapters written out. It will probably be a pretty long story.**

**Thanks again to those who reviewed: **SkyCullen, Ginormouse Funtastic everything, Angelz on Edge, and oceaneyes85253

2. Love's hands

I parked the car, and let her out. We walked through the dense trees. After about 5 minutes of walking, we finally found a clearing.

She sat down, and laid back.

My breathe snagged in my chest. She looked beautiful. Even with evidence of crying, such as mascara smudged under he eyes.

I realized that I was gaping, and hurriedly went and sat down, hoping that she hadn't seen me. She snuggled up to me, putting her head in the crook of my neck. The perfect spot.

It was then that I realized something.

I was absolutely and completely in love with Isabella Swan.

I put my arm around her waste, and pulled her closer to me. She took a breathe, and lay her hand on my chest. My heart skipped a beat, and then speed up.

I am not sure how long we were there, but I knew it was time to go.

"Bella, baby, we need to go. I don't want Charlie hating me for having you out for so long."

We both sat up, and left to get her home. When we pulled into her driveway, she turned to me, sadness still playing in her eyes.

"Thank you, Eddie. I appreciate you being there for me. It really means a lot."

"You know that I will always be there for you Bella. When ever you need me."

She smiled, and turned to get out of the car. I watched her walk up to the door. She turned while opening it, and waved at me. I waved back. I drove away after she shut the door. My head was spinning with thoughts. I could not leave it at that. I turned around fast, and pulled into a parking lot down the street, then ran to her house. My heart was pounding. I climbed the tree outside of her window, hoping that she would be in her room.

She was. She stood with her back to me, pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

I knocked. She hesitated, but turned around and looked at me with a confused face. I smiled. She walked over and opened the window.

"Eddie, wha—"

She couldn't finish the sentence because my lips crashed into hers, finishing her sentence. She pulled back, and motioned for me to come in. I did, and she closed the window behind me. I turned and kissed her again, backing her up into the wall. She kissed me back. My heart was beating so fast, I am surprised that I didn't have a heart attack.

I pulled away, still cupping her face with my hands. I ran my thumb across her face, realizing that she was crying.

And, for the second time tonight, she shrunk into my arms. I held her there for what seemed like hours, but really only felt like ten minutes.

"You better get home Eddie, before Charlie comes to check on me."

I nodded, and turned to open the window. She grabbed my hand and turned me around. I went to kiss her on the check, and she turned, making me kiss her mouth. "Bye, sweet heart." I turned, and was halfway out of the window before I turned and said.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I smiled, and then turned to leave.

After I got home that night, and took a shower, I was grateful of having gone back to her house. I went to sleep after much tossing and turning.


	3. One Fateful Night

**I felt like posting another chapter. I might post another one tonight, just depends. I may be bored enough.**

3. One Fateful Night

I woke up to a growling sound. I took me a second to notice that my boyfriend of 1 year, Edward Mason, was not laying there anymore with his arms around me in his loving embrace. I rose up slowly, and turned my head to see Edward slinked against a tree, with a figure in a black hood standing over him, its head to his neck. My heart lept.

"What are you doing?"

The hooded figure turned towards me, dropping Edward onto the ground and heading towards me. Edward was screaming madly, writhing. The hooded figure was about halfway between Edward and me when a tall muscular guy jumped into the clearing and tackled the figure, followed by six people. One of the people proceeding behind the muscular guy, walked over towards me cautiously, taking me by the hand and lifting me up. I saw a flash of light, what seemed like fire light, light up the forest but I was already being led away.

"Wait! Edward! My Edward! I have to go back to him!"

"He will be fine."

I frowned at her. She turned and pulled me onto her back.

"What are you doing?"

"If I want to get you safe, I have to do it fast. Now shut up and let me help you."

She started running. I grabbed onto her for dear life. After a few minutes we finally stopped. I looked up to face a 2-story house. It was beautiful. She kept me on her back and led me into the house, and set me down on a couch.

"What's going on?"

She ignored me and paced back and fourth. Her blonde hair and hips swayed back and fourth. A worried look was plastered across her face. I heard Edward screaming in the distance. I tried not to think about it. To think about better times. The first time that he kissed me.

The screaming was getting closer, until finally a person with blonde tousled hair who looked to be in his 20's came in carrying Edward in his arms.

He looked miserable. He was screaming still. I ran to catch up with the man who was carrying my love. I followed him up the stairs and into a room with a small bed, and a dresser. He lay him down on the bed. He looked at Edward for a moment and turned towards the door, where everyone including me where standing.

"It's inevitable. He is changing. I am sorry Rosalie, but I need you to get a hold of the Denali. Alice, please, explain to..."

"Bella."

He nodded, and headed towards the door. Everyone left except for me and the girl who I assumed to be Alice. She was about my height, and had dark brown, almost black hair.

I walked over to where Edward lay on the bed, no longer screaming, but still writhing in pain.

"Eddie, baby, I'm here. Please. You're going to be okay."

Alice walked over to me, and laid her hand on my back. She leaned down next to me, taking in a small breathe of air.

"I'm sorry Bella. I need you to walk over here with me for a moment. I need to talk with you about something."

I abided with her request.

"Edward, he isn't going to be the same after he gets well."

I looked at her confused.

"He isn't going to be….shall we say….human anymore. You see, the creature biting him was a vampire."

My heart skipped.

"What? What are you kidding me?"

She just looked at me sympathetically. I took a deep breathe.

"Your not kidding are you?"

"Fraid not."

I looked over at Edward.

"So, Edward….he…."

"Yes."

I looked down.

"Are…?"

"Yes. We are."

"My love….."

I stammered looking over at him. Why Edward?

I walked over to him and sat down beside him on the bed, running my hand down the side of his face.

The other women that I had not talked to yet, walked in and straight towards me. She sat down beside me.

"Did you tell her Alice?"

"Yes mam."

"Thank you Alice."

She turned to me.

"Are you okay sweaty?"

I just looked up, hoping she would know my answer. She just looked at me with an apologetic look in her eyes.

"How long?"

She asked me this with a slight amount of hesitation.

"How long what?"

"How long have you two been…together?"

"One year."

"That's wonderful."

She said this with a bit of sadness in her voice. We sat in silence for the rest of the night.

**I am going to explain ahead of time why Rosalie isn't as mean as she is in other stories: I don't view her to be that mean of a person, maybe conceited, but not mean and rude like everyone makes her out to be.**


	4. When the worrying starts to hurt

**So here is 4 already. Its sort of short, but if I remember correctly the next few are sort of good. LMAO. They all lead to something good. I hope you all like.**

4. When the worrying starts to hurt

As the sun illuminated the room, all of us still in the same spot, I started to get worried.

What about our relationship?

Will we still be able to be together?

Can you do that?

The guy who carried Edward in walked into the room and walked towards me.

"I am Carlisle."

"Hello."

He bent over and look at Edward, and was no longer writhing.

"Looks as though he changed well. He should be conscious soon."

I looked down at Edward. His nearly lifeless body lay sprawled across his bed. Now that I noticed, he had changed. He was paler now, but his facial features had changed just slightly making a huge difference. He was even more gorgeous than before.

I took a deep breathe.

"What's going to happen now?"

Carlisle looked towards me, and shook his head.

"I am not sure. It's hard to know."

We sat in silence for a few moments; I then looked over to the women beside me.

"I still don't know your name."

"Oh. I am so sorry. I am Esme. Carlisle's wife."

I smiled. I bent down, and kissed Edward on the check, and, as if on queue, his eyes fluttered open. He looked into my eyes. Sitting up slowly, he surveyed his surroundings.

"Bella, sweetheart, let's leave Edward and Carlisle alone so that they can talk."

I gave her a weak smile and kissed Edward on the cheek, and got up following Esme and Alice out of the room.

**Thanks for reading. REVIEW PLEASE! It makes me so happy to see reviews, and I like to know if people like the story or not.**


	5. Open your eyes

5. Open yours eyes

I walked back in to where Edward was sitting, and sat down quietly beside him. He smiled sheepishly, and kissed me. I felt my energy nearly drain because everything in that kiss screamed that we would not be able to spend forever together. A tear slid down my face, and he kissed it away.

"I still can't believe this, although I feel thirst. I feel the wanting. This is so unreal."

I looked up at him as He said this.

"Every second that I am near you is jeopardizing you."

He would not even look at me.

"Baby. I gladly take that risk."

"I won't."

I could feel my chin quivering. _Not now! _I cursed myself, not wanting him to see how scared I was. I was not scared of anything but losing him. He has been my life for so long.

"But…I…I…love you."

I knew what he was thinking, and that it was probably the most rational thing to do. However, after what just happened, and what he is now, I don't want to be rational.

"Bella…"

He stood up while he was saying this. My heart throbbed inside me.

"I can't…I won't put you in danger. You have to leave, and never speak of this to anyone."

I stood up and walked over to him.

"Please, Edward…"

I knew he would pay attention to me after calling him Edward. I only called him Edward when I was addressing him if I was upset. He turned to me and pulled me into a hug.

"You're so innocent Bella. I really do not want to change that. I love you more than anything, and I know that you are strong enough to do this. I know that you can get along without me. And you will find some one that loves you, and can do more for you then I can."

"You're telling me to…forget about you?"

"Not unless you want to. I want you to be happy."

"You can't abandon this that fast. I love you. You're what makes me happy."

He sighed and sat down on the bed. He put his head in his hands.

"Come here."

I sat down beside him.

"You have to understand my side of this Bella. I love you too much to bring you into this any further. I couldn't protect you well enough, but I did all that I could."

"If you don't want me, then I will leave."

"You know that it's not because I don't want you. I will always love you. I will always want you."

I looked down at the ground, not wanting him to look me in the eyes. I do not want this. I love him so much he is my world. I know that we where meant to be together.

He leaned over and put his finger under my chin, forcing me to look up at him. He kissed me. It was then that I knew that everything that he was saying was the truth, and for the best.

"Please just promise me one thing." I said breaking the kiss.

"Of course."

I whispered into his ear. He kissed me passionately, obeying.

I love Edward, and I always will. I know that this is for the best.


	6. He can only hold her for so long

**The song featured in this chapter is He can only hold her by Amy Winehouse.**

**Hope you all like. Its short, but I will try to get in another chapter today.**

6. He can only hold her for so long

_He can only hold her for so long._

_The lights are on but no ones home._

_She's so vacant,_

_Her soul is taken._

_He thinks what's she running from?_

He pulled her even closer, although her tears still ran, staining his white shirt with her running mascara.

_Now, how can he have her heart?_

_When it got stole._

_So, he tries to pacify her, _

_Cause what's inside her never dies._

She looked up at him, apologizing again for falling apart all over him.

_Even if she's content in his warmth,_

_She is played with urgency._

_Certain kisses,_

_The Miss Misses,_

_The man that he longs to be._

"It's not your fault," He says whipping the tears away from her face hoping that she noticed his wanting and longing to be there with him.

_Now, how can her have her heart?_

_When it got stole._

_So, he tries to pacify her, _

_Cause what's inside her never dies._

He lay her down on his bed and lay down beside her. As she slowly fell asleep in his arms, he whispered, "I love you" into her ear, hoping for that to be the last thing that she heard before she dozed away into her dreams.


	7. Sobabytellme,sothatIcanmakethingsbetter

**Mwahahahahahahaha**

7. So baby tell me, so that I can make things better

"No, Jacob please…"

However, my protests where cut off by the over eager Jacob.

"Yes! Please…I want you to do this with me. It would be the world to me. Besides, you graduated a month ago, and still haven't celebrated."

"Fine, but only if it will make you happy."

He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Come on, I took the liberty of packing your bags for you, so that we can be on time."

"Jacob! You didn't!"

"No. But Emily did."

I hit him playfully.

He pulled me out of the door, closing and locking it behind him.

"Thank you."

He said this while pulling out of the driveway. It always makes me nervous when he does that. He always drives fast.

"Yeah. What ever Jacob. But you're pretty out of big favors for a while here."

We where both silent the whole way there. I could not stop thinking about what I thought I heard right before I went to sleep. After a night of crying because of memories, Jacob helped me fall asleep. He is so sweet. However, if I heard what I thought I did, then it probably was not very polite to let him comfort me when I was crying about another man.

I looked over at him, and he had a big cheesy grin on his face. I giggled.

"What are you cheesin for Jacob Black?"

His smile faded some, and then he smirked.

"I am just happy that you came with me Bella."

I sighed as he pulled into an empty parking lot. He ran over, got my door, and pulled me out of the car practically throwing me over his shoulder to get me to the doors.

I realized that where we were. It was an Italian restaurant. It was so pretty and elegant.

"Uhhm…Jacob, what are we doing here? I thought that we where going to the beach with your family."

He leaned over putting his arm around my shoulder and whispered into my ear.

"I lied."

He started walking, directing me towards the restaurant. When we walked in, I gasped. It was so beautiful. Jacob told the woman the name for the reservation, and she led us to a table for to. Sitting on the table was a cake with writing that read:

"Congrats Isabella.

You Graduated."

A smile crept across my face and I turned to him and gave him a hug.

"Jacob Black. You are one of the sweetest guys that I have ever met."

I leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. His smile widened even more. We sat down, and the woman from earlier handed us menus. We picked what we wanted and ordered.

We talked while waiting for our food, and when the food got there, we where rather silent.

"Bella…"

Jacob said, sounding nervous and uncertain.

"Yes...?"

"I want you to know something, I don't want you to feel pressured by it, I just want you to know though, that I love you. I fell in love with you a while ago."

I looked up at him and met his beautiful eyes. He was searching for something, waiting for me to say something, but I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to lead him on.

"Jacob I…."

I looked up and my breathe caught my throat, stifling my words. There was a group standing in the door.

_What are they doing in a restaurant?_ I thought to myself.

Someone stepped out from the back of the group, obviously not seeing what everyone was staring at, quite surprised.

"What's your problem?"

He said waving his hand in front of someone in the group. He finally turned to look at me.

"Bella…"

Hesitant, not sounding very sure of himself.

"Who is he?"

Jacob asked, sounding worried. He had never met Edward, so he didn't know that it was him.

**Hahahahahahahhahahahahaha**

**ha**


	8. Beauty in the breakdown

**I decided to post one more for the night, so here goes. :**

8. Beauty in the breakdown

I looked down at the table, tears tugging at my eyes, trying to escape.

_No you don't!_ I thought angrily at them. I put my head in my hand trying to fight the tears back. I finally grabbed the napkin on my lap and slamming it on the table, I got up and ran towards the bathrooms, praying to god that there was a door there to outside.

I heard two people scream my name after me, but I didn't listen. I was determined for no one to see me crying. I found the door leading outside and ran out of there, stopping and kneeling down, crying so hard that it hurt.

I felt cold hand on my back and looked up, meeting Edwards now butterscotch eyes. I quickly looked back down at the ground.

I felt his cold finger lifting my chin up again, just as I did one year and a half ago. Sadness played across his face as if it was a park outside of a preschool.

He pulled me close to him again.

"I can't breathe." I said out of breath.

He snickered. "Sorry," And loosened his grip on me.

"Look," He sighed and looked at my face, his arms still around me, "I have missed you so much. I love you."

"You chose Edward. You chose for me to leave that night, and that was your decision."

I stood up, suddenly feeling strong enough to stop myself from crying anymore.

"Bella, I know I did. I still think that it was the right decision. Look, you where happy before I came in there. You have a boyfriend who loves you now, and will do anything for you."

My anger suddenly flared.

"HAPPY? What made you think that I was happy? I have not been truthfully happy since the day I walked out of that house. In addition, Jacob is not my boyfriend. However, you where right, Jacob loves me for me, and he will do anything for me. He would go jump off the frocking of the Earth if I asked him to."

"That's wonderful. You will be happy."

"No! You don't get it!"

Is he that stupid?

"I don't love him Edward."

I turned from him and walked back into the restaurant and into the bathroom. I washed my face off. When I walked out I saw Edward sitting back with his new family at a table away from mine and Jacobs. I walked right past them, not looking at the table, and sat back down across from Jacob.

"Is that…?"

He hesitated.

"Is that Edward?"

"No. I don't know him. Never seen him before in my life."

**Hope you all liked.**


	9. the title was too long to put here, lol

**I edited this chapter because it wasnt how I wanted it. Rosalie wasnt supposed to say some things she did. So, hope you all like this one.**

9. We only said goodbye with words I died a hundred times

I looked over towards where Edward was sitting, knowing that he would hear, due to vampires heightened hearing. He had a hurt look on his face. I felt slightly jealous.

"Then what was that about?"

"I just felt sick Jacob."

"Do you want to leave? We are still going to meet my family at the beach, but we can go to the hotel."

"No. I want to finish what you brought me here for Jacob."

I fake smiled, trying to make it look as real possible. I might have looked calm on the outside, but everything was mixed and jumbled up on the inside.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, sweetheart." I said putting my hand over his, where it sat in Edwards's site range.I had no idea why I was trying to do this. Was I trying to make Edward jealous?A blush rose up slowly on Jacob's face. This really made me laugh.

"Jacob, I have never seen you blush before."

His blush deepened to an even darker shade of crimson. I saw Edward get up in a rush, his eyes had turned a dark black. He rushed past us and out to the front parking lot. Rosalie got up and walked over to me, and leaning down gracefully, she whispered calmly in my ear.

"Sweetheart. Blushing, it involves blood. Moreover, Edward is already angry enough as it is. Don't make it any worse."

I glared at her and whispered back.

"He wanted me to be happy and have someone such as Jacob, so he has no reason to be angry."

She pulled me up by my arm. She slung me out the back door angrily.

"Edward still loves you, and he never wanted to let you go. Now, I like you just fine, but you are just being stupid. You knew that it would make him mad. He already told me sweetie. You don't love that boy. Stop trying to make Edward Jealous."

I have no idea what you are talking about. I said this, and turned and walked inside, Edward was already heading to sit back down. We didn't look at each other.

"I want to leave, Jacob."

"What…?"

"Now please."

Tears where trying to escape again. I fought to hold them back.

"Okay, what hotel should we stay at?"

"I don't care."

"Is the Hilton fine?"

"Yeah. It's just fine."

He got up to leave, having already paid the bill, and slipped his arm around me. We left, Left them behind for now. We got in the car and drove off towards the hotel.


	10. Use control when you hold too tight

**This chapter and chapter 11 are fillers. 12 and up will be longer. I promise.**

10. Use control when you hold to tight

When we got to the hotel, Jacob completely passed out. I couldn't get to sleep. I decided to take a shower and wash every nook and cranny of myself.

When I was done, I let my hair air dry, and then ended up doing the same to the hotel room as I did to myself.

_Use control when you hold to tight_

_But turn your head long enough to let it by_

_Cause, faith left me staring at the ceiling through the night_

_It's freaking me out_

_And when I fell asleep, it plagued my dreams_

_And, 30 bits of glass have become my teeth_

_They where breaking each and every time I tried to speak_

I didn't have much to clean with but I made do. After I was done, I sat down on the bed in the dark and started crying. I thought I understood it, but it still hurt so much. I couldn't help but be rude to him earlier. I don't even know why I did it. I just did.


	11. In a goose bump infested embrace

11. In a goose bump infested embrace

I looked down at the floor as I walked down the street. I was trying not to loose control. I had been on the verge of loosing that ever since I chose to tell her to walk away from me.

I still wanted to be with her so bad. I still want to bury my face in her hair. I still want to smell her beautiful scent. I still love her. I still want her to know that.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I had to go see her. I had to tell her that I love her. I had to see her one more time, and tell her how much I love her.

I took off running, paying no heed to my relatively new family, and remembered my biological mom. I missed her so much. I missed everything from my human life.

When I ran, I ran under the cover of trees, not wanting anyone to see my vampire speed.

When I reached _The Hilton, _I started searching for her smell to pinpoint what room she was in.

When I did, I rushed to the door that she was in and listened hard for Jacob's thoughts.

I needed to remember to tell Bella never to wish for that trait if she ever ran into a genie.

Jacob was a sleep, so I knocked softly on the door. I heard feet, moving, but couldn't get the thoughts.

The door opened slowly, cautiously, revealing a tired, puffy eyed Bella. I could tell that she had been crying. I couldn't hear her thoughts.

"What are you…?"

She couldn't finish the sentence because my lips crashed into hers, finishing it for her. She pulled away from the kiss.

"What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't take it. I had to see you again."

She looked at me with a look of incredulity.

"No, no Edward. I spent one and a half years _having _to see you. However, did I? No. I couldn't. It just does not work that way."

_Smarty puttooty._

I thought, remember how I used to call her that all the time I scoffed and put my hand on the wall, essentially pushing against it.

"Damnit Bella!" I whispered angrily.

She jumped back a little bit, then grabbed the room key off the table and stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind her.

"Edward, honestly."

"Please, just, take a walk with me, talk to me."

"Fine."


End file.
